cfighterwarfandomcom-20200213-history
USR Message History
After a maxium of 15 posts on the USR Message Board, posts will end up here for future reference. Jaysonic Empire Update №.2 (37_04 & 24:200416) The Jaysonic Empire has been destroyed to the fullest extent. No current threats are present at this time. Notice Regarding the Jaysonic Empire (24_10 & 22:200416) Spencon has sent all of the #304 Elite Squadrons (304!E), conisiting of 26,000 members, to destroy a rebel troop from Prestox that originally helped to revive them. They have turned against Ion and now plan on attacking. We shall wipe them out most likely in the next 24 millimarins. If any other organization would like to participate in antipation that the attack would be stronger, join us for the attack in a few millimarins. Ion New Addition, Prephion Hoax Update (32_03 & 13:200416) Prestox has decided to team up with Ion and join them. Also, the Prephion hoax was now found out to be an independent project, not run by the government of Prestox. USR Updates (36_00 & 12:200416) *Trevon has been ruled as defunct after USR forces deployed three giant plastic crayons towards Trevoplia. After each crayon hit Trevon's HQ building, Trevor's extremely sensitive seasickness was actived and he barfed out thousands of shiny bananas. All of the bananas caused everyone on Trevoplia to slip and fall unendingly. Afterwards, the three C-Fighters that launched the crayons flew back in, removing all the shiny bananas. Trevon requested that the USR control them, so Deron threw Trevoplia into a nearby black hole using a T-Type, which proceded to place another black hole, causing a paradox in which Trevon can never be released from the black holes. *Ion has ended Project TimeBreaker in a sucessful failure two colomarins ago after traveling to the ELAQUZO only to find a zone of torn up space-time fabric with traces of almost nothing but previous celestial objects. *Phion, now found out to be the name Prephion was found to be a group of Prestonian hackers who barely made it through the multiple-layer USR Firewall. The residents were immediately arrested. Conspiracies on whether this was a command by Prestox government or not is still a search in progress. If this is so, the USR has full permission to obliterate Prestox. *On 8:200416 a meeting was held to discuss future alliances in the Triangulum Galaxy. Techtron and Faezon became part of Ion. Endron, Wohaon, and Caorion became part of the INTS, or Ionian Neutralist Transfer Society, which also became part of Ion. Osim, Lalikon, and Xip were combined and became Vetazatron under SkyClan. Smyton and the Consul of U remained neutral. Ion Various Updates (31_19 & 7:200416) *'USR', around 15_00 on 4:200416, probes were sent to the edge of our observable universe. These probes, under the code name Project TimeBreaker, sped faster than time itself to the edge of the ever-expanding Universe One. They found something else, another ELAQUZO. We can't be sure what it is because contact was lost every time the probes passed the border from each ELAQUZO. We are requesting a group of humans travel there to find out what it is. *'Deron', we may have located somewhat of a relic of Intron's near the NW sector of Universe One. From our reporters: "A 30 ft³ cylindric Intron-design relic containing an ancient language similar to a combination of those of the Greeks and Russians on Earth. Most likely to be a temporal key with multiple layers of multi-dimenional protection." ''As much as you might not think, Ionians have been vigorisly studying apperences of Intron technology and relics and we know about as much as you do. Good luck in the quest to find Intron as well. *'Phion', obviously you are lying. You must think we are primitive and such, and Futron, when I last checked, was in perfect condition. *'USR''', I would like your permission to file a property claim to the northern parts of Universe One (excluding SkyClan/Deron territories). Ion has throughly explored it and would like to claim it for settlement. Happy 200416 from your friends at Deron (32_13 & 1:200416) Yeah. Title says it all. Happy 200416! Let's go find Intron! 200415 http://www.scribd.com/doc/135662290/Marin-200415-USR-Message-History 200413 + 200414 http://www.scribd.com/doc/121372676/Marin-200413-200214-USR-Message-History 200412 http://www.scribd.com/doc/121372674/Marin-200412-USR-Message-History 200411 http://www.scribd.com/doc/121372672/Marin-200411-USR-Message-History 200410 http://www.scribd.com/doc/121372665/Marin-200410-USR-Message-History Category:USR Category:Admin